The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical conductors that connect electronic components to each other and, more particularly, to wiring systems for connecting servo motor drives to each other within servo motor drive systems.
Servomotors provide a motor coupled to a sensor, for example, a position sensor such as an encoder, so that feedback control of the motor may be provided, for example, precise positioning control. Typically, a servo motor drive system provides a servo motor, for example, a DC permanent magnet motor and position encoder, which is wired to a servo drive. The servo drive provides a controllable source of DC power as controlled by a feedback signal from the position encoder by, for example, using a PID (proportional-integral-derivative) motor control algorithm.
The servo drive may be installed in an equipment cabinet to receive the source of DC power. When multiple servo drives are required, this source of DC power is independently wired to each of the servo drives, for example, using terminal blocks and/or standard electrical connectors with pins or blades engaging corresponding sockets. Power has been delivered to printed circuit boards through bus bars that engage connectors that are soldered or screwed to the printed circuit boards.